The First: Epilogue
by WritinginCT
Summary: Epilogue to The First – what happened when they got home from Hawaii? GibbsOFC, GibbsDiNozzo nonexplicit, GibbsAbby implied, DiNozzoAbby implied. Dark story, BDSM, Angst, AU carryover warning from main fic the epilogue is a much lighter fic
1. Chapter 1

Title: The First: Epilogue  
Author: CJ aka WritinginCT  
Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing: Gibbs/OFC, Gibbs/DiNozzo (non-explicit), Gibbs/Abby (implied), DiNozzo/Abby (implied)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: Dark story, BDSM, Angst, AU (carryover warning from main fic – epilogue is a much lighter fic)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters I'm just inspired by them. Hopefully they've had fun playing in my sandbox.  
Comments: Epilogue to The First – what happened when they got home from Hawaii?  
Feedback: Love it? Hate it? Want to offer me a book deal to write original fiction? Email me!

---------------

Gibbs was pacing in the hospital waiting room, getting more irritable by the minute. Even the presence of his wife sitting a few feet away from him did nothing to calm him. This was Abby they were talking about and other than Evie no one had ever held his heart more.

He finally exploded, "What is taking so long? Shouldn't they have told us something by now?"

Evie looked up from the magazine she had been browsing to tease, "Relax, Jethro. She's having a baby not getting a manicure. It takes time."

He gave her "the look" and she did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at him. And in spite of himself he laughed. "Now I know where Jacob got that from."

And speaking of Jacob, the zealous six-year old appeared from the elevator followed closely by Ducky who had offered to pick him up from school on his way to the hospital. He flew over to Jethro to get scooped up and asked excitedly, "Daddy, is the baby here yet?"

"Nope, not yet. I was just bugging your mom about the same thing."

Evie rolled her eyes and laughed, "That's because you guys are two peas in a pod." And they were. They had adopted Jacob three years ago and although the little boy had Evie's red hair and freckles, his personality was taking on more and more of Jethro. And what a wonderful change it was from the sad little boy they had first brought home.

---------------

_They were sprawled on top of the rumpled sheets. Sweaty and sated. He was lying with his head on her chest and his hand resting on her stomach. The candles on the nightstands gave him plenty of light to see by and he couldn't help himself as his hand traced the scar on her body that bothered him the most. They had never talked about that. Never talked about having or wanting children. Never talked about the baby they had lost._

_She felt his hot tear on the cooling skin of her chest and wrapped her arms around him. They talked until the wee hours of the morning and vented their feelings and together made some decisions. And later on that day, she called a social worker to get the process started, and he put in his retirement papers to be home full time._

_Jethro was adamant that he wanted a child that looked like her. And as Evie rolled her eyes at him the social worker just laughed. She could tell that this was a home full of love and laughter and given their jobs and their history, it would be a safe, nurturing place for a child that needed to heal and grow. And she had just the child for them._

_When they had read the thick file on the little boy the law enforcement officers in both of them were flabbergasted at how he had slipped through the cracks for so long. And the future parents in them just wanted to hug him tightly and never let go. He was three years old and had lived locked in a dirty little room for most of his life._

_Jacob had been found when a power company employee came to shut the electricity off for lack of payment. Looking in the window he caught a glimpse of the dirty, bruised, and half-starved child and immediately called the police. When they arrived his mother wielded a gun at them and the altercation ended quickly with her death. She had no other relatives that anyone could find and there was no father listed on his birth certificate. Social services had taken custody of the traumatized child and worked hard to find him a suitable placement but he was a challenging case._

_The minute that they saw the picture of him, with his huge blue eyes and mop of red hair they knew he was theirs. They met him for the first time in the child psychologist's office that had been evaluating him. Jacob was very timid and refused to speak or look at anyone directly and he was particularly afraid of men._

_When they first arrived he was sitting on the floor with some blocks, not exactly sure of what he was supposed to do with them, he had never had toys. Evie decided to approach him first to try and break the ice._

_She sat down gently next to him, leaving plenty of room so he wouldn't feel crowded. She reached over and purposely picked up a block and placed it on the floor in front of him. Then she took another and stacked it on the first. Jacob wouldn't look at her face, but was watching her hands with interest. After she had stacked a handful of pieces he grabbed one of his own and added it. They alternated turns and soon the whole pile was a wobbly mass of blocks threatening to topple. When he went to stack the next piece it did topple and he panicked, thinking Evie would be mad. His little face flashed in terror as he looked at her for the first time. He seemed confused that she just smiled and laughed and told him they could build it again. He was also fascinated by her hair. He had never seen anyone with the same color hair as him, his mother had brown hair._

_They played for a long time, and Jethro and the psychologist noticed Jacob creeping closer and closer to Evie the longer they played. Jethro was in awe of her, well he was generally in awe of her but this was something new for them. And how she knew exactly what to do, he would just never know._

_The two of them had built the biggest tower of blocks yet and this time when it crashed the room was filled with the sound of a child's laughter right along with Evie's. The psychologist was completely surprised. It was the first sound Jacob had made since he had been rescued from the hellhole that he had been living in and she watched intently as Jacob stood up to go stand very close to Evie and pick up one of her long fiery curls in his little fingers._

_Evie was talking to Jacob in a low voice that the others couldn't make out, and Jethro was surprised when Jacob turned around, still holding Evie's hair, to look right at him. Jethro gave him a warm smile in return and waited, Evie was obviously working on something. And sure enough she was. She said something else to Jacob in that low voice and he nodded to her. She looked up at Jethro with a grin and held out her hand to him. He crossed the room and took it letting her pull him down to sit next to her. Somehow through the inane chit chatter Evie managed to place a light hand on Jacob's back and was gently rubbing in slow circles. He never let go of that curl of hers. And the psychologist just about had a heart attack when Jacob actually crawled in Evie's lap as they talked, and she was even more surprised when Jacob started whispering responses in Evie's ear. The child had just not responded to anyone in any fashion. Now here he was with Evie and it was simply amazing._

_Jethro's quiet manner soon put Jacob at ease and the three of them started a new tower, this time with Jacob sitting between them, he had finally released Evie's hair. The psychologist slipped into the little room behind the one-way mirror where the social worker was watching and the two of them knew without a doubt that Evie and Jethro were the perfect placement for Jacob._

_When they went to leave after promising Jacob that his social worker would bring him to visit their house the next day Evie again found her hair held hostage. For some reason it seemed to be soothing to the child. So very carefully they borrowed a pair of scissors and snipped off a three inch lock and carefully wrapped the end in an elastic band then wrapped some masking tape around that to secure it. Jacob was pleased as punch and gripped it tightly in his fist._

_Later that night he found her sitting on the bed in the bedroom they had redecorated in anticipation of bringing home a child. Done in soft shades of sage green and tan with photo posters of baby animals hanging the room was welcoming. Evie was hugging one of the dozen stuffed animals on the bed and looked sad. He sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her. She wished they had been able to bring Jacob home that day, to start healing that broken little spirit._

_Evie told Jethro that he needed to take the door off Jacob's bedroom. He didn't question it, he just did it. And the next day when Jacob visited and went with Evie into the bedroom, he understood. Jacob had been locked in a room and abused and she wanted to make his room here a sanctuary, someplace safe that he could come and go as he pleased and not fear being locked in. And the look on Jacob's face as he saw the room for the first time was something Jethro would never forget. When the visit was supposed to end Jacob had latched onto Evie and wouldn't let go and the social worker decided to let him stay._

---------------

Ducky watched the banter between Evie and Jethro with amusement. She was one of the few people that could get away with some of the smart aleck remarks aimed at Gibbs. And since they had married five years ago he had never seen Jethro happier or more relaxed. Ducky found her to be a charming, intelligent woman and the two had become dear friends. He had heard of the infamous Stetson case and was amazed at how well she had recovered. But what he didn't know was just how well recovered she really was.

---------------

_When the two of them returned home from Hawaii, sporting the wedding bands that had tilted their world back onto the correct axis, there was a lot to deal with. Logistically and emotionally. And they were not the only two people it affected._

_Tony and Abby knew of course, had known before they did it actually. And Abby insisted that someone hold up a cell phone during the short ceremony so that she could hear. And when Tony and Abby picked them up at the airport, Evie found herself in the middle of a bear hug from Abby that set the two women off on the path to forming a strong friendship. It took Evie and Tony a little longer to warm to each other. There was wariness between them, neither wanting to overstep or crowd the other and Tony petrified of saying the wrong thing to her. It was stressful, for both them and for Jethro and Abby._

_Evie finally decided she had enough and she went to his apartment bearing a gift of fine Irish whiskey. After a couple strong belts each they loosened up and started talking and getting to know each other. When half the bottle was gone they were sprawled shoulder to shoulder slumped down on the couch with their feet on the coffee table. That was when the questions got heavy, and the answers even heavier. He cried, she cried and there was no recrimination for the tears. They were honest._

_He had gone to the kitchen to get more ice when she surprised him by embracing him tightly and thanked him in a teary whisper for taking care of Jethro, for taking care of Him. And as he held her and stroked her hair he admitted to her that he missed Him and didn't know what to do or how to feel._

_More ice and more whiskey fueled them and they tried to sort it out, tried to figure out what to do that would be best for everyone. And later on Jethro and Abby found the two of them passed out cold, again shoulder to shoulder on the couch, empty whiskey bottle on the table. But the thing that warmed Jethro to the core was the fact that they were lying there with their fingers entwined, holding hands._

_Evie knew that the relationship between the two men had undertaken a drastic change their last night together and she also knew that they had both refused to take some one-on-one time with each other to explore it. She and Abby ultimately solved the problem. Abby accompanied Evie back to Seattle to pack up her condo and settle her affairs out there. They in no uncertain terms told the two men that they wanted them to spend time together while they were gone._

_They reluctantly agreed and spent the week sorting out where they had left things, and how they wanted things to continue. Evie had given her blessing for Jethro to continue his relationships with Tony and Abby. They fulfilled needs in Him that she knew she would never be able to again and she wanted him to be happy. She also wanted Tony and Abby to be happy too, they deserved it just as much as he did._

_Their week was filled with reacquainting themselves with the old, and exploring the new. And the first time that Tony was able to make him fall he felt like he was flying in orbit completely untethered. He had never really understood until that moment what Evie had experienced when she went down , now he knew. And when the shaking stopped and he was able to think coherently they called the girls in Seattle, he just had to share it with her. But when he got her on the phone all he could say was that he never knew._

_The other important thing resolved between the two men was Abby. Jethro finally acknowledged that he knew that they loved each other and he gave Tony his approval with the caveat that if Tony were to hurt her that he would have to answer to him._

_When Evie and Abby arrived back from Seattle they settled into a routine. Their jobs made all of them crazy at times but life was good. And if He disappeared occasionally she knew that he was with Abby or Tony. A few months had gone by when Evie realized that she was jealous. Not of Abby or Tony but of the fact that they could fly and she couldn't. She wanted it so badly she ached. But the thought of being bound or blindfolded could still send her into a panic attack, so she said nothing to any of them and kept her hurt to herself._

_It wasn't until Matthew came from New York to visit that it came out. He had knocked on their door and when she opened it and saw him standing with his arms open for a hug she melted into him biting back a sob. And as he held her tightly she let go of the tears and they talked. And they problem solved. And when Jethro came home, the three of them sat down and talked openly for the first time. He was heartbroken that she had been holding in her pain again, but he understood._

_Matthew had suggested some lighter games that they could play, things that would let her fly but maintain some control. Things like instead of her being bound to the bed a long silk scarf was tied to the headboard that she could wrap her hands in and pull against but still be able to free herself if the panic surfaced. It was the blindfold most of all that bothered her, she to that day couldn't stand to be in total darkness, so they found a way to set the mood differently, and a new lamp found its way to the dresser with a red light bulb in it. It offered enough light to barely see and made the room seem smaller and more intimate, and it was a visual cue that she could fall. The paddles and other pain inducing things that they had so enjoyed were replaced by other things that would send her over the sensual edge, things like fur mitts and glass beads, and Jethro enjoyed finding everyday things that he could tease and torment her skin with to make her shiver in anticipation._

_There was no pain only pleasure. And the first time He used THAT voice and ordered her to her knees the silent tears streaming down her face were of joy and she fell for the first time. And later it was her that had to hold Him through his tears as the rush faded._

_Tony ended up being the one to bring Evie's confidence back the final leg of her journey. The four of them were having dinner together and Evie was tormenting Tony in the kitchen. Since the night of the Great Whiskey Caper as they called it, the two of them had become close. He could be in her personal space and she enjoyed the fact that he would casually touch her, a hand on the small of her back, or a shoulder rub. He was someone that she began to trust._

_And it was on this night when he had had enough of her teasing in the kitchen that he warned her playfully that she was just asking for a spanking, and when she didn't stop he flipped her up and over his shoulder and carried her into the living room where Jethro and Abby were sitting curled up together in the easy chair. They looked up in surprise but didn't say anything hearing Evie's laughter. Tony plunked down on the couch and situated her bottom up on his lap. He looked over to Jethro who didn't say anything but just gave him a little nod, knowing that if Evie said to stop that Tony would._

_The first swat to her ass so inelegantly hoisted in the air wasn't hard, but it wasn't soft either and it got her attention. She had sucked in a breath and went still. And when Tony leaned in and asked in a low firm voice if she wanted him to stop she shook her head and turned to meet Jethro's eyes._

_Abby had moved of his lap and he sat leaning forward on his elbows, his eyes never leaving hers. And as Tony's firm hand applied blow after blow the final piece of trust that had been missing between Evie and Jethro was replaced. She knew he was there and would stop the pain if it got to be too much, he would protect her and not let the darkness have her again._

_And when the sobs broke from her body as she let go it was in Jethro's arms that she was wrapped in as they both cried. Tony had made it back to the kitchen on shaking legs that gave out and he hit his knees and was wrapped in Abby's tight embrace as he tried to work through what had just happened. The idea that Evie would trust him that much was staggering. And the idea that Jethro trusted him enough to let him do it was even more overwhelming._

_And later when all the tears had stopped, Evie sought out Tony and gently stroked his cheek and without saying a word, thanked him with her eyes, and kissed him gently, a soft benediction of all that she felt for him._

---------------

Evie's cell phone buzzed and she smiled seeing Matthew on the caller id. Smiling as she flipped it open she teased, "How is the cutest psychiatrist I know?"

Jethro smirked knowing that she was talking to Matthew. He shook his head as he listened to the one-sided conversation.

"No, as I just told himself, she's having a baby not getting a manicure, it takes a little time. Refresh my memory, didn't you go to medical school?" "I am well aware that you have no interest in gynecology either personally or professionally." "I will call as soon as we know anything. I promise, now go."

Jethro didn't even try to think that he understood their particular friendship. He still had a hard time reconciling the polished, suit wearing, respected specialist with the long-haired, surfer looking intern that had saved Evie from the darkness that almost consumed her.

---------------

_Soon after they had returned from Hawaii, Matthew flew down from New York for a quick visit and Jethro got to see what had become of the floppy haired intern. Evie had picked him up at the airport and when they walked in the house Jethro almost didn't recognize him. He had bulked up at the gym, and now looked like something that belonged in Hollywood with his short spiky hair and manicure. Metrosexual Evie called him._

_Over coffee they broke the ice and the two men were dragged into conversation by Evie. Jethro learned how the Stetson case had also changed Matthew's life. After treating Evie as an intern he found that he was drawn to help other victims of sexual torture and abuse, especially those with alternative lifestyles. He was very good at it and in high demand. New York also afforded him more acceptance in living openly as a gay man, and he had been in a wonderful loving relationship for seven years. His partner William was a violinist that he had met at an after party for a charity concert. The two men had become inseparable from that night forward. They were perfect for each other, and in that strange cosmic way, need had again called to need, and Matthew not only wore William's ring on his finger but his collar on his throat._

_Jethro enjoyed observing Evie and Matthew together. They teased and laughed and knew each other well. And when Tony and Abby came for dinner things just got better, he couldn't remember a time that his home had been so full of laughter and companionship. He was glad that Evie had had someone through all those years that she could trust, someone to care about her, someone that loved her. Because even though he was unabashedly gay, Matthew had teased that if he hadn't been, that he would have married Evie years ago. And though he was teasing Jethro knew he was being truthful. There was a bond between them forged in the fires of hell and Jethro knew that nothing would break it._

_The months had turned to years and Matthew and William became part of their family. And after Evie and Jethro adopted Jacob they became Uncle Matt and Uncle Will right along with Uncle Tony and Aunt Abby. They had taken five year old Jacob for a week so Evie and Jethro could go celebrate their anniversary in Hawaii and after not only surviving the week but loving it, they started the adoption process themselves and soon had adopted not one, but two. Siblings, the nine year old girl and seven year old boy were the survivors of a drug addicted abusive household. Terrified, fragile, and longing to be loved the pair soon found themselves part of an extended eclectic family that had patience and love to spare. _

---------------

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Jethro was contemplating another cup of coffee when a scrub-donned Tony stepped into the waiting area. He looked tired, and nervous and worried all at the same time.

Gibbs couldn't speak, he didn't know what he would do if he lost Abby or the baby. 

Evie's calm voice asked, "Tony? How's it going in there?"

Evie walked over to him and he gave her a little halfhearted smile, "She hasn't started swearing at me yet."

Evie chuckled, "I thought you were looking forward to that part?"

Gibbs tried to breath, but this was Abby in there. Abby. His. And he absolutely no control over the situation. Tony's eyes met his, and Gibbs realized that he wasn't the only one feeling that way. And Abby was Tony's in ways that she had never been His. Tony had her heart.

---------------

_Their girls had abandoned them, leaving them alone to sort things out. The two men known for not talking about their feelings. Their relationship had changed dramatically before Jethro followed Evie to Hawaii, and they had not been together since._

Neither knew how to start the conversation, but the first night the girls were gone they got together for dinner. And as they worked side by side in the kitchen, sharing a bottle of wine and light conversation they found themselves touching casually. And there was a moment over a refilled glass of wine when their fingers touched that made them really look at each other. A moment later the wineglass was shoved on the counter haphazardly and the two men embraced, squeezing each other for dear life. Hoarsely whispered words of missing Him, were echoed by words of needing him. When they loosened their grip on each a little they found themselves doing something they had never done before, they shared a kiss. It wasn't gentle, it wasn't chaste, but it sealed everything for them.

Neither of them could say the words, couldn't admit to loving another man. They could admit to wanting and needing, but love was something else entirely. But yet it was love that was poured into that first kiss. Enough that it drowned out all the doubts and fears. And as they stumbled their way to the bedroom, it gave them the strength to be there as equals.

They explored all of the aspects of their relationship that week, and in the quiet darkness of the bedroom after their sweat had cooled and their minds and bodies were relaxed they would talk, one holding the other. They talked about themselves, they talked about Evie, and mostly they talked about Abby.

Abby had brought the two of them together initially. And if Tony had been half in love with her before, the year the two of them spent together as His had pushed him over the edge. He loved her as much as Gibbs loved Evie.

And he lay there in a panic one night trying to find the words to tell Gibbs that. He didn't expect Gibbs to laugh when he finally told him, but laugh he did. And then he told Tony that he had known for a long time and was just waiting for Tony to admit it.

It was with Gibbs' blessing etched in his mind that Tony stupefied Abby when they picked the girls up at the airport by taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply in front of Him.

Over time the four of them ironed out a life that worked for them all. Love, laughter, teasing, and most importantly, respect filled their homes. And when Tony and Abby married two years ago, it was Evie and Gibbs standing up for them at the altar. 

---------------

tbc... 


End file.
